El Regalo de la Navidad
by Celine0292
Summary: Una historia acerca de como la vida nos va poniendo distintos retos y dificultades y como el amor y la esperanza pueden ayudarnos a superarlos.


**Disclaimer: Nada de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece.**

 **Muy buenas! Este es un short-fic que venía preparando desde hacía bastante tiempo y que espero que les guste mucho! ^^ En especial, va dedicado a mi querida amiga Lady Yomi! Querida amiga, este es mi regalo por estas fiestas de Navidad! Gracias por ser tan buena amiga conmigo, tener ese corazón de oro tan tuyo y tener tanta arte como sólo tú tienes! MIL GRACIAS POR SER TÚ! Y como te dije una vez, eres mi autora y persona favorita! Te mando mil besitos y abrazos y espero que te guste mucho esta historia que con tanto cariño escribí para ti, querida! ^^**

 **El Regalo de la Navidad**

 _Abril del 2004_

Aeris tecleó a toda velocidad en el ordenador de la biblioteca. Llevaba cerca de dos horas con el mismo gesto: el ceño fruncido, los ojos bien abiertos y los labios apretados, bastante concentrada. Áquel era el trabajo de final de curso, el que tenía que entregar para sacar buena nota y así conseguir la ansiada Beca Universitaria que ofrecía el gobierno de Midgar aquel año.

La Beca Universitaria era un dinero que recibían de forma excepcional aquellos jóvenes que obtenían muy buenas calificaciones al término del último curso de bachillerato. Con ese dinero, el gobierno de Midgar pagaba su primer año universitario.

Aeris necesitaba conseguir aquella beca de cualquier forma posible, ya que la situación económica de su familia era bastante precaria: su padre había fallecido al poco de ella nacer y su madre trabajaba en una floristería que, aunque era bastante frecuentada, sus ingresos daban para lo justo y necesario. Con ellas vivía su abuela, que, para ayudar a los gastos de la familia, daba un poco de su pensión y tejía, vendiendo las prendas que hacía con sus propias manos, aunque a un precio muy barato.

Por eso, Aeris tenía que terminar cuanto antes aquel trabajo. Había querido perfeccionarlo tanto para sacar la máxima calificación posible, que se había tardado hasta el último día para completarlo. Y tan sólo faltaban unas horas para el cierre de la biblioteca hasta el día siguiente… tenía que terminarlo rápido o de lo contrario, adiós a la Beca Universitaria.

La joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño continuó tecleando con ferocidad, tan concentrada en su escrito que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como una muchacha rubia y de ojos marrones desenchufaba su ordenador.

Aeris abrió muchísimo los ojos al ver que la pantalla del ordenador se había quedado completamente en negro. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la muchacha de ojos marrones jugueteando con el cable, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro tan joven.

-Uy, vaya. ¡Qué torpe soy! No me he dado cuenta y lo he desenchufado. No estarías haciendo el trabajo para conseguir la Beca, ¿verdad, Gainsborough? - dijo la rubia, arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Elena! - exclamó Aeris, levantándose de un salto y clavando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, haciendo rebotar los libros que también descansaban sobre él.

-¡Qué lástima! Eras una de las favoritas para conseguir la Beca. Es una pena que ya no puedas optar a ello - dijo Elena, con fingida tristeza.

-No entiendo por qué tienes tanto odio hacia mi - dijo la de ojos verdes, intentando contener las lágrimas. Se encontraba mareada, perdida. Su sueño, todo aquello por lo que había trabajado duro, ahora se había esfumado como el polvo en el aire…

-No te odio. - respondió Elena, con simpleza - Simplemente, te recuerdo el mundo al que perteneces: al de los pobres. Y los pobres como tú…no van a la universidad. Oh, se me olvidaba, tengo un trabajo que entregar para la beca universitaria. ¡Nos vemos!

La muchacha rubia se marchó, no sin antes chocarse deliberadamente contra Aeris. La de ojos verdes cerró los ojos y, temblorosa, se dejó caer sobre la silla, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Qué voy a hacer…-suspiró, dejando fluír sus lágrimas.

Notó una mano sobre su hombro, perteneciente a alguien que llevaba un buen rato observándola entre libros. La joven alzó lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo: Cloud.

-Tranquila - dijo él, con su habitual tono ahogado - Has tenido suerte de que Elena sólo tenga dos neuronas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella, entre lágrimas.

El chico rubio de ojos azules abarcó, con su mano, todo el espacio de la biblioteca, repleto de ordenadores encendidos.

-En esta biblioteca, el software de los ordenadores está conectado. De tal forma, que lo que hagas en un ordenador, se guarda en todos. - explicó, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Eso significa que…?

Cloud asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Parecía contento, pero su rostro era tan serio de por sí que era difícil determinarlo.

-Tu trabajo está en todos los ordenadores. Así que, de nada sirve que Elena haya desenchufado este. - contestó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh…- pudo decir Aeris, quien recuperó su corazón de inmediato, el que acababa de perder hacía unos instantes.

Cloud se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y, con el pulgar, secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, todavía tienes oportunidad de entregar el trabajo mañana. Sin embargo, van a cerrar dentro de poco la biblioteca. ¿Te parece si terminamos el trabajo en mi casa y te ayudo? - propuso el rubio.

—

-Mamá, ¡ya estoy en casa! - saludó Cloud, entrando lentamente a su acogedor hogar.

A Aeris le gustaba mucho la casa de Cloud. Era espaciosa a la par que acogedora y muy cálida, sobretodo en Midgar, que siempre hacía frío y estaba nublado.

La situación de Cloud era algo mejor que la de Aeris. Su madre, que se llamaba Claudine, era cocinera en un restaurante conocido de la ciudad y ganaba un sueldo aceptable. Sin embargo, Cloud entendía a Aeris cuando se trataba de no conocer a su padre. El suyo también había fallecido cuando él apenas tenía un año, por lo que sólo lo recordaba por fotos.

-¡Hijo! ¡Todavía no he preparado la cena! ¡No sabes a quién me he encontrado hoy! - vociferaba su madre desde la cocina - ¡Me he encontrado a la señora Rubens, si, si, esa que te cuidaba cuando todavía te hacías pis en la cama! - dijo la señora Claudine, dando grandes zancadas hacia el recibidor con una sonrisa amable - ¡Qué recuerdos! ¿Ver…? ¡OH! - exclamó la madre de Cloud, llevándose ambas manos a la boca con gesto de horror. - ¡Aeris! ¡Querida mía! ¡No sabía que habías venido! - dijo la mujer, saludándola con un fuerte abrazo cargado de cariño, mientras miraba a su hijo, rojo como un tomate, con gesto de disculpa.

-Es que hablas y hablas sin parar, mamá… -musitó Cloud, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no morir de la vergüenza. Claudine lo pellizcó sin que Aeris se diese cuenta, gestualizando las palabras "Recuerda - que - estás - hablándole - a - tu - madre - jovencito".

-Ven, ven querida, te daré algo para tomar - dijo Claudine, arrastrando a Aeris a la cocina, mientras Cloud se quejaba en silencio del dolor del pellizco.

-Gracias, señora Strife - dijo Aeris, con timidez.

-Deja, deja, llámame Claudine, cielo. Entre nosotras hay confianza, eh - dijo la mujer, dándole un codazo a Aeris en las costillas que casi le sacaba el corazón por la garganta.

-Sí, es cierto - dijo Aeris, intentando respirar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura por Claudine, a la que quería mucho.

La madre de Cloud les había echado la mano en momentos muy difíciles, ayudándolas tanto a ella como a su familia sin esperar nada a cambio. Se conocían prácticamente desde que Aeris era una niña y tanto ella como Cloud habían crecido juntos.

Después de haberle servido un zumo y haberle contado toda la vida del vecindario, Cloud decidió intervenir.

-Mamá, sé que tienes muchas cosas que contarle a Aeris, pero tenemos que terminar un trabajo.

-Ay, ¡qué serio que eres, hijo mío, de verdad! Pero bueno… otro día terminaré de contarte sobre aquel día que Cloud se enamoró de un póster de…

-Ya es suficiente, _mami_ , ya has contado mucho. - insistió Cloud, con los dientes apretados, mientras Aeris no podía parar de reír.

Ámbos jóvenes subieron lentamente las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto de Cloud.

La habitación de Cloud siempre había estado muy ordenada y pulcra. A Aeris le encantaba, puesto que se veía todo Midgar y la frontera desde su ventana, así como la Iglesia, su lugar favorito de la ciudad.

-¡Tu madre siempre me hace reír! - comentó Aeris, mientras veía como Cloud dejaba su mochila a un lado del cuarto.

-A mi me parece que a veces habla de más - refunfuñó, agobiado.

-Oh, ¡vamos! Yo también me hacía pis en la cama, si lo dices por eso - replicó la joven, con ternura.

-Qué graciosa. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Empezamos ya?

—

Tras un buen rato tecleando y buscando información en los libros de texto, Aeris pudo terminar el trabajo, gracias a la ayuda de Cloud, que tenía su propio ordenador en casa.

-¡Por fin! - suspiró Aeris, desplomándose sobre la silla y cerrando los ojos.

-Mañana por la mañana podrás imprimirlo. Te ha quedado muy bien. - añadió el rubio, frotándose los ojos del cansancio.

-¡No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda! - dijo ella, dando una suave palmada - Gracias, Cloud - agradeció, con ternura.

-N…no es nada. - contestó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio, algo sonrojado, aunque, por suerte para él, dicho sonrojo pasó desapercibido para Aeris.

-Todo se decide mañana… - musitó la joven, con los ojos clavados en la pared - Mañana corregirán los trabajos y… en pocos días sabremos quiénes son los cinco elegidos para ganar la Beca.

-Nadie más que tú se lo merece, Aeris. - dijo Cloud, en un respiro.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo. Pero … van a recibir 24 trabajos más. Tú también participas, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, el de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no. No iré a la universidad. - admitió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si eres de los mejores de la clase! - replicó la de ojos verdes, pestañeando muy rápido.

-Ojalá todo se redujese a eso, Aeris. Pero…las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No importa…

-Soy tu mejor amiga. Así que cuéntamelo.

-Déjalo ya…

-Cloud.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, que se mantuvieron fijamente la mirada en un desafío silencioso. Sin embargo, Aeris ganó la batalla.

El rubio soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Han…recortado el sueldo de mi madre. Y mi tía necesita una operación urgente. Necesitamos el dinero y por tanto…hacen falta más manos que trabajen. -explicó.

-Oh, Cloud…-murmuró Aeris, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio - ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Estabas tan agobiada con el trabajo de la beca que…

-Bueno, no importa. ¡Eh! ¡Ya sé! Si gano el dinero de la beca, lo repartiré contigo. Así podremos ir los dos a estudiar a la universidad popular, ¿qué te parece? - propuso Aeris, emocionada.

No obstante, Cloud hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-No lo hagas por mi. Ese dinero es tuyo y es tu sueño.

-Pero, Cloud…somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Aeris, con tristeza.

El rubio la miró fijamente. Quizá ella si lo seguía viendo como sólo un amigo al que contar sus penas y alegrías, una mano en quien confíar. Un hermano, tal vez. Pero él la veía como alguien a quien querer, alguien en quien se pasaba el día pensando sin remediarlo, alguien de quien estaba enamorado. Pero la amistad era más fuerte que cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiera surgir por su parte, y no estaba dispuesto a destruir una amistad de años por un sentimiento que había surgido en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Había aprendido a callar y a seguir adelante y así lo haría siempre. Además, ambos tenían preparados futuros muy dispares. Seguramente, Aeris recibiría la beca universitaria (ya que sus calificaciones no sólo eran las mejores de la clase, sino del curso) y se iría a estudiar la carrera de Magisterio, su gran sueño. A él se le habían torcido un poco las cosas, pero tendría que conformarse y resignarse, seguir adelante como su madre le había enseñado. Además, era por una buena causa.

-Los mejores - suspiró finalmente Cloud, con voz temblorosa, apartando su mirada lentamente y rogando por que la joven, que tan bien lo conocía, no se hubiese dado cuenta del mundo en el que se había sumergido - y por eso mismo, no puedo aceptar tu propuesta. Oye, es tarde…te acompañaré a casa.

—

Los días pasaron tan rápido que las personas no fueron conscientes de que el tiempo estaba avanzando.

Aeris recibió la beca universitaria que tanto había soñado. Sus familiares, Cloud y Claudine se alegraron mucho por ella e incluso aquel día tiraron la casa por la ventana e hicieron una pequeña fiesta, dando comienzo también al verano.

Para la joven, su andadura en los estudios continuaba, pero para Cloud, la vida estudiantil había concluido. Ahora comenzaba algo más duro y que requería de un mayor esfuerzo: el mundo laboral. Sabía que le costaría un poco al principio, pero se le daba bien adaptarse a las circunstancias. Sin embargo, su madre había hablado con su jefe y habían llegado al acuerdo de que empezaría al terminar el verano, por lo que podría descansar como los demás jóvenes.

El verano también se fue volando entre días de playa, helados en el porche, largos paseos por la noche y festivales. Aeris y Cloud lo pasaban muy bien juntos, como amigos. Sin embargo, era ciertamente doloroso el hecho de que la muchacha fuese tan inocente que no se daba cuenta que su amigo la quería de otra forma. No se daba cuenta de la mueca celosa de Cloud cuando ella hablaba de algún chico guapo que la había saludado o de que los abrazos al despedirse eran cada vez más largos y acompañados de algún beso en la mejilla.

Llegó el 1 de septiembre y Aeris estaba en su cuarto, preparando las maletas. Con suerte, cogería el primer tren del mediodía para llegar al centro de la ciudad por la tarde. En el centro de Midgar se encontraba la universidad popular, a la que ella asistiría con ilusión gracias al dinero de la beca. La joven no podía evitar las lágrimas mientras echaba prendas y más prendas a su pequeña maleta, que amenazaba con no poder cerrarse después. Ella y su familia vivían casi a las afueras del país y debido al escaso dinero que tenían, sólo podían verse cuando llegase el verano, nuevamente. Las navidades, la pascua, los días festivos… Aeris tendría que pasarlos en la residencia universitaria. Pero, con suerte, estaba segura de que otros chicos y chicas también se quedarían y no se sentiría tan sola.

-¡Aeris! - escuchó la voz de su madre desde el piso inferior - ¿Ya estás lista, hija? Tenemos que ir a la estación cuanto antes.

Aeris se sorbió las lágrimas.

-Sí, mamá. ¡Ya voy!

Quince minutos después y gracias al vecino que las había alcanzado, Aeris llegó a la estación, acompañada de su abuela y de su madre. El tren ya estaba esperando para marcharse y la joven lo miró, algo indecisa, mientras miraba alternativamente a su pequeña familia.

-Vamos, ve - la instó su madre, con una sonrisa tierna, aunque tenía los ojos llorosos.

Aeris miró a su abuela, que también asintió con la cabeza, sonriente. La joven se abrazó a ambas mujeres. Nunca había pasado más de un día lejos de su casa y ahora le tocaba irse durante todo un año. No sabía si se iba a acostumbrar a estar lejos de ellas, pero tenía que seguir con su sueño.

-Os echaré de menos - murmuró Aeris, todavía abrazada a ambas mujeres.

-Te queremos mucho, Aeris. Cuídate, cielo - dijo su abuela, intentando mantener la compostura y no llorar frente a su nieta.

-Yo también os quiero mucho. - dijo la joven.

-Espera, Aeris, antes de que te vayas… Cloud me dió esto. Estaba muy triste por no poder venir a despedirse de ti a la estación, pero ya sabes que empezaba a trabajar hoy. Dijo…que lo leyeras cuando ya estuvieses en el tren. - dijo su madre, tendiéndole un sobre.

Aeris tomó el sobre y lo miró, con misterio. Sin embargo, sonrió. Viniendo de Cloud, no podía ser nada malo.

—

Hacía tiempo que el tren había comenzado su marcha. La ciudad se había difuminado, convirtiéndose en un manchurrón gris y ahora sólo se veía el bosque y alguna pradera. Todavía faltaba bastante tiempo para llegar al centro.

Aeris miró el sobre que descansaba sobre su regazo, ansiosa por abrirlo y saber qué era lo que Cloud le había escrito.

-Bueno - dijo, con una sonrisa pícara - dijo que lo abriera cuando estuviese en el tren, ¿no?

Con cuidado, rasgó el sobre y extrajo la carta que había dentro. La desdobló y se encontró con la letra delgada, pulcra y algo acostada de Cloud.

 _Aeris,_

 _De nuevo, siento mucho no haber ido a la estación para despedirte como merecías. Espero que lo comprendas._

 _Me hubiera gustado ser valiente y haberte dicho muchas cosas antes de que te fueras, pero no soy bueno con las palabras y tampoco me considero un hombre valiente, por lo que tengo que decírtelo a través de una carta._

 _Pero también sé que te gustan este tipo de detalles, por lo que espero que no te desagrade del todo la idea._

 _Aeris, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de verte como a una amiga. Siento, de antemano, si esto te deja sorprendida o te pilla desprevenida. Pero los sentimientos son sentimientos y no se puede luchar contra ellos, aunque créeme que lo he intentado desde que teníamos 14 años. Sí, me gustas desde los 14 años y llevo todo ese tiempo siendo tan patético y sin decírtelo. Sé que ahora mismo estarás pensando "no eres patético, Cloud." Gracias, pero sé que lo soy._

 _Pero me dejaste de gustar y empecé a quererte. A quererte como nunca he querido a nadie. Me gustaban tus virtudes: eres una chica preciosa, inteligente, amable. Aunque no tuvieras nada, siempre lo dabas todo. Pero también me gustaban tus defectos: que llorases por nada, que no creyeras en ti misma. Eso te hacía y te hace más humana de lo que ya eres._

 _Te quiero. Sé que debes de estar sorprendida por esto y preguntándote por qué no te lo había dicho antes. Pero no sé si volveremos a vernos algún día y no quería seguir guardándome esto dentro de mi. No tienes por qué responder si quiera a esta carta. Entenderé que no quieras hacerlo. Son 18 años de amistad demasiado buenos como para tirarlos por la borda por un tonto sentimiento, ¿verdad?_

 _Lo siento de nuevo, Aeris. Simplemente te deseo lo que mereces: lo mejor._

 _Cloud._

Aeris dobló con cuidado el papel que había releído por cuarta vez consecutiva, sin terminar de asimilar aún lo que en él estaba escrito, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente. El tiempo se iba rápidamente, a decir verdad.

Aeris estaba bastante contenta con su vida universitaria. Al principio, le había costado bastante adaptarse al nuevo plan de estudios y a la universidad, como también a hacer amigos nuevos. Incluso llegó a sentir una especie de "depresión post-primer mes universitario", llegándose a preguntar si aquel realmente era su camino. Pero cuando comenzó a asistir a las clases y a recibir el temario y las lecciones, se dio cuenta de que aquel era el paso que quería seguir, aquel era el sueño por el que quería luchar.

Pronto hizo dos nuevas amigas: Tifa y Yuffie. Las dos también tenían situaciones familiares similares a las de Aeris, por lo que les había resultado fácil establecer un vínculo. Las tres se comprendían y se habían encariñado fácilmente las unas con las otras y Aeris se sentía muy bien al tener, por primera vez, amigas que fueran mujeres. Durante toda su vida, su único amigo había sido un chico y era Cloud; por lo que hablar con él de cosas íntimas que sólo las mujeres podían entender a veces resultaba plenamente insatisfactorio, por mucho empeño y cariño que él pusiera en comprenderla.

Llegó la primera tirada de exámenes. Aeris dejó su cuerpo y su alma por sacar sus exámenes adelante y con las mejores calificaciones y de hecho, así lo consiguió. Se sentía muy satisfecha por sus logros y, no sólo por eso, sino también por haber ayudado a sus compañeros de clase y a sus amigas con sus dudas y apuntes. Comenzaba a sentirse realizada y más feliz que nunca.

Sin embargo, con la llegada de la Navidad, sintió una pesada losa caer sobre sus hombros. Por suerte, Tifa, al igual que ella, no volvía a casa por las festividades, lo que la ayudaba a no sentirse tan sóla. No obstante, resultaba realmente difícil estar lejos del calor y del amor que su hogar desprendía en aquella época, sin poder abrazarse a su madre y a su abuela, sin poder compartir con ellas aquella que siempre había sido su festividad favorita.

La Navidad y los primeros exámenes pasaron, dejando camino a la primavera, que comenzaba a dar sus primeras pinceladas aquel año. Y con la primavera, la vida de Aeris volvió a cambiar por completo. Drásticamente, sin esperarlo.

Se veía, aquella tarde, la lluvia caer a través de los cristales de la residencia universitaria en la que, Aeris, junto con sus amigas, llevaba viviendo desde que había comenzado el curso. Se encontraban todas en el salón, hablando tranquilamente, cuando una de las chicas venía de la cocina e irrumpió en la tranquilidad.

-¿Aeris? Tienes una llamada, de tu casa. – informó.

Aeris sintió su corazón encogerse, sin embargo, se levantó con paso decidido del sillón y caminó hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba el teléfono, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeras. Una vez a solas, levantó el auricular.

-¿Diga? – preguntó Aeris, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Aeris, cariño mío? Soy tu abuela. – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Abuela? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué me llama usted? – preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, con ternura, aunque sin poder evitar un deje de preocupación.

-Escucha, cariño…sobretodo, no te asustes, ¿sí? Pero… sé que tu madre se enfadará, pero ya no podemos más con esto.

Al día siguiente, Aeris se encontraba de vuelta en su hogar. No obstante, había pasado por allí sólo para dejar su maleta e ir rápidamente al hospital.

Tras preguntar en recepción donde se encontraba la habitación de su madre, se encaminó hacia la misma y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Se encontró en el cuarto de hospital a su madre, con la pierna vendada y tumbada en la cama y, a su lado, a su abuela, sentada pacientemente al lado de la cama. Su madre la miró con ojos cansados.

-¿Aeris? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, hija? - cuestionó su madre, incrédula.

-He venido lo antes que he podido, mamá. Siento…siento mucho haber tardado tanto. – musitó Aeris, abrazándose con cuidado a su madre, que le devolvió el abrazo y a su abuela, que hizo lo mismo.

-Ha sido usted quien la ha avisado, ¿verdad, madre? – preguntó la madre de Aeris en tono de reproche a la abuela, quien agachó la cabeza, compungida.

-Mamá, no te enfades con la abuela. Ha hecho bien en avisarme. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

La madre de Aeris se tomó un tiempo para contestar.

-No…no quería que te preocuparas. Pensé…que podía sóla con esto pero…ya ves que no es así.

-Como te dije por teléfono, tu madre se cayó por las escaleras de casa hace unos meses. No se recuperó bien y ahora tiene un desgarro en el músculo de la pierna, por lo que no podrá ir a trabajar en un tiempo. – explicó su abuela.

-Iré mañana mismo a trabajar, en cuanto me saquen de aquí – refunfuñó su madre, frunciendo el ceño.

-De eso nada, mamá – la riñó Aeris, con cariño – yo iré a trabajar por ti. Tú necesitas recuperarte o de lo contrario esto irá a más.

-No, hija. Tú tienes que volver a la universidad y…

Sin embargo, Aeris la silenció negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tenemos muchos gastos que solventar en la familia, mamá – comenzó Aeris, con dulzura, intentando contener su nudo en la garganta – abuela no puede trabajar, ya hace bastante cuidando de la casa cuando tú no estás. Y tú _necesitas_ descansar y recuperarte. Así que…ya no habrá más universidad.

-Pero, Aeris…

-No. No hay pero que valga. Yo trabajaré por ti. Ya me ha explicado abuela que vas a necesitar unos buenos meses para recuperarte del todo. Y tú me enseñaste lo importante que es ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitan.

-Aeris…tu sueño era…

-No te preocupes por mi, mamá – dijo su hija, abrazándola – todo va a ir bien.

Pasaron unos días en los que Aeris volvió a acostumbrarse lentamente al ritmo de vida propio de las afueras de Midgar. Todavía intentaba asimilar la decisión que había tomado: renunciar a su carrera con el fin de ayudar a su madre y a su abuela a salir adelante. Pero ella había seguido a su corazón, había seguido su dictado. Y si lo había hecho, quizá era la decisión más correcta.

Llamó a Tifa al día después de su llegada para contarle como habían ido las cosas, jurarle que estaba bien y tranquila y asegurarse de que su carta de renuncia había llegado al decano de la universidad. Por suerte, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones en el primer semestre, no tendría que devolver nada del dinero de la beca. Si no, se habrían visto con el agua al cuello. Le reconfortaba saber que, a pesar de haberse marchado tan abruptamente, seguiría teniendo cerca la amistad y el cariño, tanto de Tifa como de Yuffie.

Su madre había vuelto al hogar, pero tenía que mantenerse en reposo la mayor parte del día y tomar a rajatabla sus medicinas. Por suerte, su abuela la ayudaría en la tarea de cuidar a su madre y hacer que se recuperase pronto. Aeris había decidido que acudiría a trabajar a la floristería pasado el fin de semana. Era una suerte que la floristería fuera propiedad de su familia.

Aquella noche había tomado una decisión importante. Todavía quedaba un cabo por atar en su vida, un cabo bastante importante. Tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario, nunca se perdonaría a si misma. Quizá era demasiado tarde ya para solucionarlo, y si esa persona le cerraba la puerta en sus narices lo comprendería perfectamente. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Claudine terminó de contar una de las anécdotas de su nuevo trabajo a su hijo cuando, de repente, sonó el timbre del hogar. Tanto ella como Cloud se miraron, confusos. Hacía bastante tiempo que no recibían una visita y mucho menos a la hora de cenar.

-¿Quién crees que sea? – preguntó Claudine.

Cloud se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Ve tú, mamá. Yo recogeré los platos.

Claudine se levantó rápidamente de la mesa del comedor y salió disparada hacia el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Cuando la abrió, se quedó completamente boquiabierta, pero una sensación agradable de calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¡Querida mía! ¿Tú por aquí? ¡No te esperaba en absoluto! – dijo la mujer rubia, fundiéndose en un abrazo con la recién llegada. – Pasa, pasa. Sé de alguien que se va a alegrar de verte. Ya me he enterado de lo que pasó con tu madre, así que imagino por qué has vuelto, cielo.

Caminaron juntas hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Cloud fregaba con esmero los platos, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Cloud, hijo, ¡mira quién ha venido a vernos! – anunció Claudine, con sincera alegría.

El rubio levantó la vista de los platos y, al ver quien estaba en la cocina de su casa, dejó resbalar uno de ellos por el agua del fregadero.

Aeris estaba ahí frente a él, mirándolo con las manos entrelazadas y un leve gesto de disculpa, unido a uno de profunda ternura.

-Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo – pronunció Aeris, mientras caminaban calle abajo, rumbo a un parque cercano.

-No digas eso – musitó Cloud, distante – suena como si hubieras pedido hablar con el rey.

-Sabes que no me refiero a _eso._ Bueno y… ¿cómo estás? – preguntó la chica, con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Ya no trabajo…-murmuró Cloud.

-Oh…lo siento mucho…¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Aeris, intentando normalizar la conversación que, sin saber por qué, estaba envuelta en un ambiente hostil.

-Hicieron recorte de personal. Mi madre y yo fuimos despedidos. Sin embargo, mamá tuvo más suerte que yo y encontró otro trabajo rápido. Yo…sigo buscando – explicó Cloud, mirando al frente.

Aeris pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver a hablar. Cloud estaba diferente, no solo en su comportamiento sino en su aspecto físico. Estaba un poco más adulto, quizá el trabajo lo había curtido.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No es tu culpa. – replicó el rubio.

El incómodo silencio se abrió paso entre ellos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Cloud, intentando sonar distraído aunque sin poder disimular del todo su enorme curiosidad.

-Bueno… mi madre…imagino que ya lo sabes pero… mi madre se cayó por las escaleras y no se recuperó bien, por lo que ahora tiene un desgarro. Mi abuela no puede trabajar y alguien tenía que encargarse de la floristería o si no, las deudas se comerían a mi familia. – contó Aeris.

-¿Y la universidad?

-La he dejado…

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo.

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti. Nunca te ha gustado ser egoísta. – admitió él – Pero… debe de haber sido duro dejar tu sueño de estudiar una carrera. Parece que siempre esperamos que sean nuestros padres quien nos solucionen los problemas y no nosotros a ellos. Pero…a veces pasa.

-Tienes razón…

-Quien sabe. Quizá…tengas oportunidad de volver a estudiar en un futuro.

-No lo creo…pero gracias por animarme – dijo Aeris, con sinceridad. – No vas…¿No vas a juzgarme por haber dejado la carrera a medias?

-En primer lugar, no te juzgaría nunca. Y en segundo lugar, no has dejado la carrera a medias porque no puedas sacarla adelante, sino por causa de fuerza mayor. Eres valiente. No todos harían lo mismo. – respondió simplemente Cloud.

-Gracias…-musitó Aeris, agachando la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, pero esta vez fue Cloud quien rompió el hielo.

-Nunca…respondiste a mi carta.

-Lo sé… y sé que es esa la razón por la que estás enfadado conmigo.

-No estoy enfadado contigo. Recuerdo lo que te escribí en la carta. Te dije que…que comprendería que no me respondieses. No estoy enfadado contigo – repitió él – es sólo que no sé como actuar ahora mismo. – explicó, mordiéndose el labio.

-La culpa es mía – admitió Aeris, con una risa débil.

-¿Tuya?

-Sí…¿sabes? Cuando…leí tu carta… no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de todo lo que sentía por ti. A veces me pasaba noches enteras pensando en ti y lo achacaba a nuestra gran amistad. Pero no fue hasta que leí lo que sentías por mi que me di cuenta de que…era mutuo.

-¿Mutuo?

-Y me asusté – continuó Aeris, haciendo caso omiso de su acompañante – ¿Cómo iba a empezar una relación contigo de _esa forma_ si no iba a volver a casa en mucho tiempo? Habría sido…duro para los dos aunque digas que no. Por eso… no respondí a tu carta. Quizá si hubiera respondido te habría ahorrado muchas dudas que quizá te preguntaste en su momento pero… Te las respondo ahora. Siento no haber sido valiente y explicártelo todo, pero… - se giró para ponerse frente a frente con él – yo también te quiero, Cloud. Pero siendo sincera…no quiero empezar de golpe una relación romántica contigo. Llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos…pero…quiero intentarlo. Bueno…a no ser que tu no quieras.

Cloud la miró fijamente, intentando mantener la compostura aunque su corazón latía a mil pulsaciones por minuto. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento, que vivirlo en la realidad le resultaba casi una ensoñación. Intentarlo… intentarlo era una buena opción.

-Yo también quiero intentarlo. – admitió Cloud.

Ambos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, sintiéndose cerca el uno del otro.

-Por cierto…- dijo Aeris, cuando se separaron. – Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-¿Cuál?

-Has dicho que no tenías trabajo, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece trabajar conmigo en la floristería? Mi madre recibe muchos encargos de lejos y a mi me hace falta un repartidor…¿qué te parece? – propuso Aeris, con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

Por supuesto, Cloud aceptó su propuesta.

 _Seis años más tarde…_

 _Julio de 2010_

-¡Cloud! ¡Cariño! Aquí están las flores, para la señora Spencer. Llévaselas en cuanto puedas, por favor – dijo Aeris, desde la puerta de la floristería.

Cloud le hizo una seña con la mano, levantando el pulgar, mientras guardaba en su caja de herramientas los alicates con los que había estado ajustando, momentos antes, una pieza de la moto que se había aflojado. Se puso de pie y estiró un poco la espalda mientras observaba la moto que llevaba cinco años acompañándolo en su trabajo como repartidor. Quizá ya iba siendo hora de comprar una mejor. Pero había otros gastos por delante que cubrir.

El rubio se adentró en la floristería de Aeris. Anteriormente, había sido de su madre, pero con el paso del tiempo, le había cedido la propiedad a su hija. Entonces, el negocio comenzó a crecer y a hacerse cada vez más grande, por lo que tuvieron que trasladar el local al centro de Midgar. Al principio, la madre de Aeris se había mostrado ciertamente reticente de que tanto ella como Cloud se mudasen a un lugar tan concurrido como relativamente peligroso como era el centro de Midgar; pero cuando se enteró de que Claudine también se mudaba a una casa contigua, se sintió más tranquila. Además, gracias a las ganancias del negocio, podría ver a su hija (tanto ella como su abuela) las veces que quisiera. Estaba muy feliz de haber podido sacar adelante el negocio aunque todo el mérito era de su hija Aeris. Y se sentía muy feliz por el rumbo que había tomado la vida de su única hija.

-Estas son las flores – anunció Aeris, con alegría – Se han quedado muy bonitas, ¿verdad?

-Siempre se te quedan genial – la alabó Cloud, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza.

-A veces pienso que quizá este era mi verdadero camino. Se me da bien – dijo la muchacha, con una ligera risa.

-¿Y cómo está mi hijo hoy? – preguntó el rubio, con un brillo de ilusión en su mirada azul.

-Bastante tranquilo – afirmó Aeris, tocándose la pequeña e incipiente barriguita de embarazada, de 4 meses, que empezaba a asomar.

Intentar comenzar una relación con Cloud había sido una de sus grandes decisiones. No les había resultado difícil entenderse, pues ya se conocían desde niños y sabían cuáles eran las preocupaciones, los miedos y las ilusiones de cada uno. En la tercera cita se dieron su primer beso y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados de verdad. Con el paso del tiempo y la prosperidad del negocio se dieron cuenta de que podían intentar vivir juntos y ver como salía todo. Su relación se definía en probar e intentar y les estaba iendo bien. Eran felices a pesar de que a veces tenían carencias. Pero ahora que esperaban un hijo, la ilusión era máxima y no podían tener más esperanza en aquellos momentos.

-Tengo tantas ganas de que nazca – dijo Cloud.

Aeris rió con fuerza.

-¡Todavía faltan 5 meses! Así que toca esperar, cariño.

Aeris miró el reloj que pendía sobre la pared de la floristería. Eran las diez de la noche y Cloud no había regresado. Fuera no paraba de llover. La joven se preguntaba si su novio estaría bien. Decidió llamarlo nuevamente, rogando que esta vez contestase. Y tuvo suerte.

-¿Cloud?

-Lo siento, cariño, estaba conduciendo. Oye, estoy en un atasco de locos, por la lluvia. Voy a llegar un poco más tarde a casa.

-Está bien, cerraré la tienda entonces.

-Vale, le he dicho a mi madre que te acompañe a casa. Me preocupa que vayas sola. Estará al llegar.

-¡De acuerdo! Gracias, cariño. Y ve con cuidado, ¿vale? Recuerda que hay dos personas esperándote – dijo Aeris, con ternura.

La muchacha colgó tras despedirse de Cloud y se dispuso a echar el cierre cuando, de repente, recibió un fuerte empujón y las luces del local se apagaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – gritó Aeris, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Escuchó unos pasos alborotados correr hacia donde se encontraba la caja registradora. ¡Eran unos ladrones!

-Coged todo lo que podáis – ordenó una voz grave.

-¡NO! – gritó Aeris. Con toda la valentía de la que fue capaz se puso de pie, intentando bloquear al hombre que pretendía robarle. Sin embargo, el hombre se la quitó de encima de un manotazo y, antes de que la muchacha pudiera impedirlo, le clavó un cuchillo en lo más profundo de su estómago.

La joven se desmayó.

-Ya se está despertando – escuchó decir a una voz de mujer, una voz suave. Luego oyó unos murmullos, parecidos a un lamento. La mujer volvió a hablar - ¿Quieres dejar de decir que es tu culpa de una vez? Aeris, ¿cómo te sientes, cariño? – preguntó.

Aeris parpadeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar con la mirada a la mujer que estaba hablándole, hasta que vio que se trataba de Claudine.

-Claudine…mi…mi bebé… - musitó la joven.

Claudine no pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir la recomendación del doctor, por el momento.

-Cloud está aquí. Lo avisaré, cielo. Ya ha pasado todo, tranquila. No estás sola, ¿vale? – la reconfortó su suegra – Además, tu madre está al llegar.

Cloud se acercó unos momentos más tarde y acarició su frente, apretando su mano con fuerza.

-Cloud…nuestro bebé…quiero saber como está nuestro bebé – dijo Aeris, con voz débil.

El rubio pestañeó varias veces, intentando contener las lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia, de ira, de culpabilidad.

-Cariño, has sido muy valiente – musitó Cloud – siento no haber estado ahí, yo… tengo la culpa de esto.

-No…no te culpes – dijo Aeris, alzando lentamente su mano para acariciar el rostro de su amor – tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

-Al parecer… ha habido una oleada de robos últimamente. Pero tranquila…han encontrado a los atracadores y…

-Buenas tardes. – saludó el doctor, haciendo acto de presencia. – Me gustaría hablar con la paciente, señor Strife. Pero, necesito que se quede aquí. Tengo…que darle la noticia.

Aeris y Cloud regresaron días después a su hogar. La joven parecía estar muerta en vida y caminaba por la inercia de sus pasos. Cloud cuidó de ella en todo momento: se encargó de que comiera y durmiera bien; se ocupó de limpiar la floristería y la cerró durante unos días, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad; la reconfortó y se convirtió en su mejor apoyo.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, con la televisión apagada. Sólo se escuchaba el leve bullicio de la ciudad.

Aeris se abrazó a Cloud y sin poder contener durante más tiempo sus lágrimas, dejó fluir su llanto, cargado de dolor.

-Se ha ido… nuestro hijo se ha ido… - sollozaba Aeris, mientras Cloud, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, la abrazaba con fuerza.

 _Diciembre de 2010_

Pasaron unos meses y la joven pareja parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad. Aeris y Cloud habían tomado la decisión de trasladar la floristería a otro lugar que no estuviese cargado de recuerdos negativos y comenzaron una nueva vida.

Aeris intentaba ser feliz dentro de lo que podía y lo mismo hacía Cloud. Antes de quedarse embarazada, su doctor ya le había dicho que para Aeris era muy difícil concebir hijos, era algo genético. Aunque tiempo después de la pérdida lo habían vuelto a intentar, todos los intentos eran en vano, pues no conseguían volver a ser padres.

No obstante, aquella situación no había hecho que la pareja se distanciara; todo lo contrario: se encontraban más unidos que nunca. De vez en cuando era cierto que surgían discrepancias: Aeris quería seguir intentando ser madre y Cloud pensaba que lo mejor era dejar un tiempo para que los dos se recuperasen del todo.

Aquel día había entrado mucha gente en la floristería. Sobre todo parejitas que querían regalarse flores por Navidad, fiesta para la que solo faltaba una semana.

A la hora del mediodía, había un cierto momento de paz y remanso en el que apenas venían clientes. Cloud se había marchado a hacer unos repartos y no volvería hasta la noche. Mientras tanto, Aeris se encontraba poniendo al día las cuentas cuando, de repente, sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¡Y bienvenido! – saludó Aeris, con dulzura. Sin embargo, su sorpresa aumentó con creces al ver quien era el recién llegado.

Se trataba de un niño de unos 6 años de edad, con el pelo castaño. Tenía la ropa algo rota y parecía desorientado y hambriento. Aeris se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron (los de él, azules) pudo ver miedo en ellos.

-Hola – saludó Aeris, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y acercándose al pequeño, que se hizo para atrás por instinto – tranquilo, cielo, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño se la quedó mirando por unos instantes, dubitativo, hasta que, finalmente, habló.

-D…Denzel. – respondió.

-Denzel. Encantada. ¡Yo soy Aeris! – se presentó. - ¿Estás sólo?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

-No tengo papá y mamá…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Papá y mamá…se fueron…

Aeris sintió un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo compasión por el pobre niño. Se trataba de un niño sin hogar. Se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y lo miró con dulzura.

-Entiendo. Debes…debes de estar hambriento, ¿verdad? – el pequeño asintió ávidamente con la cabeza, provocando una ligera carcajada en la joven – ven, te llevaré a mi casa y te daré de comer.

-¡Ya he vuelto! – anunció Cloud, dejando los zapatos en la entrada y encaminándose escaleras arriba – vi tu mensaje y…-dijo, asomándose a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Shh…- siseó Aeris, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sin embargo, Cloud tenía la vista clavada en el niño que dormía en su cama. Le hizo un gesto a su novia y ambos salieron del cuarto.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la puerta, Cloud comenzó a disparar sus preguntas.

-Aeris, ¿se puede saber quién es este niño? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Cloud, es un niño sin hogar. Estaba hambriento y muerto de miedo y decidí que la mejor opción era traerlo a casa.

-Aeris, escucha. En cuanto despierte, vamos a llevarlo con la policía para que encuentre a sus padres y…

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Es un niño sin hogar, sus padres murieron.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡Él me lo dijo! – exclamó Aeris, frustrada por el interrogatorio.

Cloud la miró fijamente, en silencio.

-Deja que se quede, al menos esta noche, Cloud. Hace frío ahí afuera y está solo.

-Aeris, sé lo que pretendes. Te conozco bien. Quieres cuidar de este niño como si fuera nuestro, ¿no es así?

La joven tragó saliva y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Cloud… no tiene a dónde ir. ¿Qué mas da que nosotros lo cuidemos?

-No sabemos si de verdad sus padres están muertos. Pudo haberse cogido un berrinche y…

-¿Por qué iba a mentir en algo así? Cloud, por favor…-suplicó Aeris.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio.

-Aeris – dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella – no va a sustituir al hijo que perdimos.

La joven lo miró fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, se deshizo del agarre de su novio y frunció el ceño.

-Voy a cuidar de él. – afirmó, totalmente convencida.

Cloud apretó los labios, molesto.

-No esperes que lo vea como mi hijo. – musitó él, marchándose escaleras abajo.

Al día siguiente, Cloud, que había dormido en el sofá, escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Parecían unas voces. Se acercó lentamente y vio a Aeris sentada junto a aquel niño que había encontrado la noche anterior, mirando unos folletos.

-¿Te gusta este? – preguntó Aeris, con dulzura. El pequeño asintió lentamente, aunque se sentía algo desubicado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse…bien.

-¿Qué hacéis? – interrumpió Cloud, con seriedad. Aeris lo miró fijamente.

-Oh, este es Cloud. Mi novio. Cloud, este es Denzel. – los presentó la joven.

Ambos se saludaron con una leve cabezada.

-¿Qué hacéis? – repitió el rubio.

-Estamos mirando un restaurante para ir a comer hoy. Denzel ya me ha dicho a que cole va y cual es su médico. Así que pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos a comer todos juntos. – propuso ella.

Cloud apretó los labios.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas. – pidió.

Los dos se marcharon al salón, algo lejos de Denzel.

-Tú dirás. – lo instó Aeris.

-Pensé que hoy íbamos a hablar con la policía para ver de donde viene este niño.

-Y ya lo he hecho. He ido temprano, por la mañana. Me han confirmado que es un niño sin hogar. Pero para que se quede oficialmente con nosotros, tenemos que iniciar trámites de adopción.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Trámites de qué? – preguntó Cloud, confundido.

- _Trámites de adopción_ – repitió Aeris, arqueando ambas cejas. – Es para que Denzel pueda vivir con nosotros y seamos sus padres legalmente.

Cloud se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? Aeris, ¿cómo vamos a ser padres de un niño de siete años?

-Tiene seis. – recalcó la joven.

-¡Lo mismo es! Escucha, nosotros queríamos ser padres, sí. Pero de un bebé, nuestro.

-Cloud, no seas así.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea?

-¡Ni siquiera le estás dando una oportunidad! ¡Eres tan terco que prefieres que viva en la calle antes que en nuestro hogar! Es cierto, no es un bebé. Quizá la vida no nos deje ser padres de un bebé pero nos está dando esta oportunidad. – argumentó ella.

Cloud negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá haya otras personas que quieran adoptarlo. –sentenció.

-Cloud, yo _quiero_ ser madre. Y este niño necesita alguien que lo quiera. Por favor… sé que tu también quieres ser padre y sentir esa experiencia. ¿Qué importa que no sea nuestro? ¿Qué importa si lo que se va a dar es amor? – preguntó Aeris.

Él la miró fijamente.

-Te estás precipitando, Aeris.

-Escucha, tenemos siete días para pensarlo. Siete días. _Conócelo_ en esos siete días. Por favor…-suplicó ella.

Cloud decidió aceptar las súplicas de Aeris. No sabía muy bien si era por amor a ella, por curiosidad o simplemente por que él también deseaba experimentar qué era ser padre, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Siete días. Ese era el tiempo que tenían para tomar una decisión antes de que Denzel pasase a manos de una casa de acogida.

Se encargaron de llamar a la escuela del pequeño y de informarles de la situación, por lo que la escuela propuso que Denzel se reincorporase al centro cuando todo se hubiese solucionado.

Le compraron ropa nueva y algún juguete de sus cómics favoritos. Aeris le compró varios libros de cuentos para leérselos por las noches y con la ayuda de Cloud le habían preparado la sala de invitados para que fuese su nuevo dormitorio.

Habían conocido un poco mejor la historia de Denzel. Al parecer, sus padres habían muerto hacía unos meses y el niño había sido recogido por sus vecinos, quienes se encargaban de llevarlo a la escuela y darle de comer, pero poco más. Denzel no tenía más familia que sus padres y sus vecinos, pronto, comenzaron a tratarlo como una carga, por lo que se fugó de su casa.

También fueron al parque juntos. Denzel demostró un amor voraz por la naturaleza y Aeris le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre flores y plantas. Cloud se mostraba algo más distante y apenas participaba en las conversaciones entre ambos. Seguía pensando que era un error. Que quizá ellos tenían más oportunidades y que ese niño podía encontrar una familia mejor.

Fueron al cine a ver una película de superhéroes. El vínculo entre Denzel y Aeris se había estrechado rápidamente y los dos se sentían bien el uno con el otro, se habían encariñado muy rápido.

Uno de los días, víspera de Navidad, Aeris se encontraba preparando una tarta acompañada de Denzel y Cloud estaba afuera, arreglando algunas piezas de la moto.

Aeris era consciente de que Cloud también se había acostumbrado a la presencia del pequeño en el hogar. Pero también era consciente de que su novio seguía reticente y distante a la idea de adoptarlo. Quizá ella había absorbido al pequeño durante mucho tiempo y no habían dejado que se conocieran mejor. Echó un vistazo a través de la ventana y se le ocurrió una idea.

Caminó hacia el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada y descolgó un abrigo, tendiéndoselo a Denzel, que la había seguido.

-Cariño, ¿se lo llevas a Cloud? Debe de estar pasando mucho frío.

Denzel asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se marchó, rumbo a cumplir la misión que le habían encomendado.

Se acercó a Cloud, de espaldas a él, temblorosamente y no por el frío.

-Cl…Cloud – lo llamó Denzel, con voz débil.

El rubio se giró lentamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó.

Denzel alzó lentamente el abrigo.

-Te…te lo he traído. Hace frío – dijo el pequeño.

Cloud lo miró fijamente y tomó el abrigo, poniéndoselo.

-Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la faena. Denzel tragó saliva.

-Es una Harley del 68, ¿verdad? – preguntó el muchacho.

El rubio lo miró por encima del hombro, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, enano?

-Me gustan mucho las motos – replicó el niño, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y esa pieza no encaja bien por que va en este lado. Lo vi en un documental.

Cloud probó a encajar la pieza en el lado que Denzel había señalado y en efecto, era el lado correcto.

-Vaya. Gracias, eres un manitas – dijo Cloud, con las cejas alzadas.

De nuevo, el silencio reinó entre ambos.

-O…oye, Cloud…yo…siento ser una molestia para ti. – dijo Denzel, agachando la cabeza.

Sin saber por qué, el rubio sintió un sinfín de emociones encontradas ante esas palabras. Por un lado, sintió compasión y cariño hacia el pequeño y, por otro, se sintió el ser más malvado sobre la tierra. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le meció los cabellos con la mano.

-Eh, campeón. No eres una molestia, ¿vale? Yo soy un poco especial, ya me conocerás mejor. – dijo Cloud, guiñándole un ojo.

Denzel sonrió, una sonrisa abierta, llena de honesta alegría y se abrazó al cuello de Cloud, quien se quedó algo sorprendido por la muestra de afecto, pero se dejó querer.

-Oye, ¿cómo se llamaba ese documental de motos? – preguntó Cloud.

-Mami, lleva esto a la mesa, por favor – pidió Aeris, señalando unos canapés, mientras terminaba de guisar la carne del estofado.

Estaba bastante estresada. No era la primera cena de Navidad que hacía, pero si era la primera con Denzel.

-Está bien, cariño, ya lo llevo – dijo su madre, llevándose los platos hacia el comedor. Claudine irrumpió entonces en la cocina.

-¡Aeris, querida! ¡Código rojo! Mis sobrinos y Denzel han derramado zumo sobre la mesa, ¿dónde está el paño para limpiar?

-Aquí, Claudi – dijo Aeris, de forma mecánica, señalando unos trapos.

-Oh, gracias al cielo que tu lo controlas todo. Ah, Cloud, hijo – saludó Claudine, con una sonrisa - ¿ya has visto el desastre que han hecho los niños?

-Sí – dijo Cloud, entre risas – pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-En efecto, ¡y allá va SuperClaudine a ponerle remedio! – dijo la señora Strife, saliendo disparada de la cocina imitando el vuelo de un superhéroe.

-¿Puedo echarte una mano? – preguntó Cloud.

-No, ya está todo, cariño. Sólo falta que se termine de guisar la carne. – informó Aeris.

-Ah, está bien – musitó él.

Tras un silencio, Aeris lo miró.

-Dime lo que venías a decirme. Te conozco bien. – dijo ella, burlona.

Cloud se pasó una mano por el pelo, algo sonrojado.

-Pidamos los papeles. – dijo.

La mujer clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los suyos, azules.

-¿Los papeles? – repitió ella.

-Sí. Pidamos los papeles para adoptar a Denzel – dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Aeris se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito y mirándolo con gran ilusión. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le llenó la cara y los labios de besos.

-¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! – decía Aeris, mientras los dos reían, con esperanza.

-Pero Aeris, hay…otra cosa que quiero decirte.

-¿El qué?

-Verás…no me mates pero… este año, no he tenido tiempo de comprarte un regalo de navidad.

Cloud la miró fijamente, esperando un reproche, sin embargo, se encontró con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-No te preocupes. Ya tenemos un regalo. Denzel es nuestro regalo. El regalo de la Navidad.

 _FIN_


End file.
